ND/508 July Timeline
<-- Full --> ; - 1st of July to the 5th of July, 508 : , , , , , and fly to Frederikvud on July 1st and are reinforced by the pegasii corps on the 2nd and freshly recruited artillery on the 3rd. A company of orcs and cavalry attack Frederickvud at night on the 3rd but are thoroughly trounced. On the 4th, leads the garrison out to the Lubasser border. On the 5th, he assaults the fortress, garrisoned by more Dynfarches and an orc mountain company with kobolds and flying s. They prove no match for the cavalry general. An approaching storm limits his ability to make further advances into Zerniless. : , , and march out of Gicunocoo on the 2nd. On the 4th, the Snake Eaters attack out of Catonodo but their attempted nighttime raid turns into an ambush and 80% of the orcs are casualties. Trahaern takes Catonodo the next day and holds, waiting for the new recruits to arrive and act as a garrison. :On the 1st, asks for permission to recruit the remaining companies of Gloomfang orcs at Norridder and Bokmedfem to her service. She assents, couriers are sent, and the last orc strongholds in are peacefully abandoned. ; - 6th of July to the 16th of July, 508 : reunites with at Rundbord, and the two come to an agreement where Cartwright will serve as Aisling's spymaster. :On the 7th, 's orcs are fully equipped with weapons and armor. Early in the morning on the 8th, he kidnaps , , , and lipoca and pulls the orcs out of Rundbord, heading west for in a hurry. Aisling manages to get word out by her magic radio, but the is grounded by bad weather. Instead, takes and with him on , covering hundreds of miles in two terrifying days of journey. : sneaks into the orc company and rescues the prisoners. rallies the Nightbloods and disengages while Nayla provides covering fire. challenges to single combat, but is ignominiously defeated and taken off the battlefield for his execution. The reduced forces retreat to Groanridder where they meet up with a cohort of Liberation Army Pikemen. The orcs of southern Venrike start assembling to challenge the Liberation. :In the northwest, waits while the Iron Hooves of northern assemble and move east. Banner Taeza Pogar erroneously believes that since the have flown east, that and Trahaern have no way to detect his flanking movement to cut their line of supply. Trahaern and Greex set up an ambush on the north bank of the Berger river and destroy the Iron Hooves, chasing the survivors into the ford. ; - 17th of July to the 31st of July, 508 :The Black Thunders of southern , reinforced by the remnants of the Gloomfangs, advanced on Groanridder. After overrunning the border guards, they assault the Nightbloods, hastily reinforced by two freshly trained cohorts of Liberation infantry, in the fortress. The battle is touch and go, but 's generalship and 's archery win the day. Banner Taeza Hink is knocked unconscious early in the battle and the orcs are forced to retreat. Aisling pursues them and disperses them at the Groanridder-Blutkate border on the 25th. The next day she overwhelms the remaining orc garrison at Blutkate. :The ordered lipoca to explore , something she had hidden just before the were imprisoned in the s. Tezcat, , , , Nayla, and traveled to the cave in the hills of Venrike and began exploring. : takes half the troops west to Hexvud and liberates it on the 31st. Meanwhile, leads her pike cohort south, and with 's help, defeats the orcs at Hoyhuffen. ; - 27th of July 508 : , , , , Nayla, and explore . With some difficulty, they cross an enormous pit trap and enter a no-mana zone, where they are attacked by armored crushrooms and skeletons. With great difficulty, they defeat them and move further into the tomb. Despite being warned that not everything in the tomb it was it seems, they grab some decoy treasure in the final room and trigger a massive falling block trap that doesn't work perfectly due to centuries without maintenance. Nevertheless, everyone but Attivi is trapped behind a portcullis as the roof begins to collapse. ; - 27th of July 508 to 29th of August, 508 : , , , , Nayla, and manage to flee as it collapses behind them. They never find out what Shatterstone was. :On the 29th, , , and liberate 200 slaves working on a road crew. The minotaur elder knew Hloomawl, and the minotaurs enlist in the Liberation military.